xanjehubfandomcom-20200213-history
Canyon cats
Colothian Canyon Cats are one of the many species of Snowferra on Xanje. They are rare and cannot be found in the 'Pet Shop', Stray Game or Quests. However, you might be able to find them in the marketplace.Or get gifted by a generous player on Xanje. You may also trade/buy them from other players who are willing to sell them. Description "The Colothian canyon cat is believed to be a close relative of the Peterran swamp panther. The ancestors of this cat are thought to have migrated to Colothys a few million years ago and evolved into this species, which is slightly bigger than the swamp panther and lives in a dry, rocky environment. The Colothian canyon cat averages between 150 and 350 pounds and is a very agile jumper. It can leap great distances and always lands on its feet. It uses its grace and strength to hunt prey that lives in its mountain and cliff environment. Due to its extreme ability to make precision strikes when it kills, it can take down prey much bigger than itself." Stages This snowferra has three stages, the 1st stage, where it's shown as a cub, the 2nd stage, where it's shown as an adolescent, and the 3rd stage, where it is shown as an adult. Canyon Cats can come in a variety of colors, ranging form red, to purple. With a variety of color schemes, they can easily become your favorite pets. Along with some other species in Xanje. This first image (to the right) is the 1st stage of the Canyon cats. They look like the regular snowferra mold, (the common snowferra you can find in the pet shop) and the blurb beneath them states: "This fuzzy little cub was found near a river at the base of a canyon, in the land of Colothys. It may be a newly discovered species of Snowferra!" This next image is the 2nd stage of the Canyon Cats. Again, the mold is the same as the common snowferra that you could find in the pet shop. The blurb of text beneath the cub states: "The Colothian canyon cat is believed to be a close relative of the Peterran swamp panther. The ancestors of this cat are thought to have migrated to Colothys a few million years ago and evolved into this species, which is slightly bigger than the swamp panther and lives in a dry, rocky environment. The Colothian canyon cat averages between 150 and 350 pounds and is a very agile jumper. It can leap great distances and always lands on its feet. It uses its grace and strength to hunt prey that lives in its mountain and cliff environment. Due to its extreme ability to make precision strikes when it kills, it can take down prey much bigger than itself." The last image, shows the Canyon Cat at it's full grown stage - the 3rd stage. In this stage, the Snowferra is the same mold as the Swamp Panther. And the blurb of text says the same thing as the blurb in the 2nd stage.